Biss ich wieder erwache
by BuildingTerror
Summary: In diese FanFic geht es um einen Jungen der plötzlich in der welt von dem ersten Twilight Buch ist. Immer wenn er mit einem Twilight Buch unter dem Kopfkissen einschläft erwacht er in Twilight, ansonsten in der normalen Welt.
1. Chapter 1

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte also danke ich für jede Hilfe die ich bekommen kann.

ich habe nachträglich das alter auf 16 geändert da es für den weiteren verlauf wichtig ist.

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Alle Personen usw. gehören Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Hallo, Ich bin Jacob und lebe in Forks. bis vor ein paar Tagen führte ich ein ganz normales Leben, nun hat aber ein Ereignis mein Leben total verändert welches ich versuche durch diese Geschichte zu verarbeiten. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Forks und es regnete wie immer. Normalerweise würde ich eigentlich vor meinem Laptop sitzen und ,wie jeden Abend, eine fanfiction über Twilight lesen, denn anders als andere Jungen im meinem Alter, welches übrigens 16 ist, liebe ich Twilight. vor zwei Tagen jedoch , wo meine Geschichte beginnt, laß ich Braeking Dawn nochmal da ich mir morgen den Film ansehen werde. Danach legte ich das Buch unter mein Kopfkissen, wo ich mein aktuelles Buch immer hinlegte, und schlief ein. Als ich am nächsten Tag aufwachte merkte ich das irgendetwas anders war wusste aber nicht genau was es war. So beschloss ich nach dem Frühstück ganz normal zur Schule nach Forks zu fahren. Am Parkplatz bemerkte ich das nun ein alter roter Transporter und ein Volvo dort standen. Ich wusste das ich sie irgendwoher kannte woher fiel mir jedoch erst später auf. In der ersten Stunde setzte ich mich auf meinen Platz und bemerkte dass an dem Tisch der sonst leer war ein Junge saß. Auch diesen erkannte ich nicht, nun frage ich mich wie ich in damals nicht erkennen konnte. Erst als eine mir ebenfalls neue Schülerin den Raum betrat und sich mit Bella vorstellte klickte es bei mir. War ich in Twilight gelandet? War den neue Schüler Edward? Will mir jemand einen Streich spielen? All diese Fragen beschäftigten mich als der Lehrer Bella anwies sich neben Edward zu setzten. Tatsache ich war in Twilight! Ich war so fassungslos das ich den Rest des Unterrichts nicht aufpassen konnte und prompt eine schlechte Mitarbeitsnote bekam. In der Mittagspause setzte ich mich neben Bella welche gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster schaute. Plötzlich fragte sie mich wer die Menschen wären die durch die Tür kamen. Scheiße! Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Das ich es nicht weiß und die Cullens Vampire sind? Ich schaute sie mir nochmal genau an. Als erstes war da eine Blondine mit einem riesen Jungen also erzählte ich ihr es sind Rosalie und Emett. Danach kam eine Mädchen das mit einem Jungen mit einem leidenden Gesicht tanzte. Ich erklärte ihr dass das Alice und Jasper sein müssten. Danach kam Edward den sie ja schon von der ersten Stunde kannte. Danach musste ich zurück in die nächste Stunde. Den restlichen Tag konnte ich nur daran denken was passiert war. Nach der Schule habe ich versucht meine Erlebnisse mit dem schreiben dieser Geschichte zu verarbeiten . nun ist es langsam spät und ich lege mich ins Bett. Diesmal liegt das Twilight Buch nicht unter meinem Kopfkissen.

* * *

Wie findet ihr das erste Kapitel? Jacob ist nicht der Jacob aus dem Buch ich suchte nur noch einen namen. Die folgenden Kapitel werden länger ich hatte nur vor das erste Kapitel zu einer Erzählung zu machen die in der Vergangenheit spielt und erklärt wie alles angefangen hat.


	2. Chapter 2

27:6:13

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte also danke ich für jede Hilfe die ich bekommen kann.

ich habe das alter auf 16 geändert da es für den weiteren verlauf wichtig ist.

Danke Miriam für dein Review. ich hab mich so gefreut dass einem die geschichte gefällt. Danke!

Ich habe mich jetzt entschieden zu versuchen Täglich ein neues Kapitel herauszubringen. Habe heute Schulaufgabe geschrieben, daher kam gestern kein Kapitel Tut mir leid. Verzeiht mir wenn ich den Altag eines 16 Jährigen nicht ganz treffe ich bin noch nicht so alt und wollte bloß das der Charakter so alt wie Bella ist(wird er im nächsten Kapitel) damit sie sich anfreunden können. Ich schreib scon wieder zu viel also viel Spaß beim lesen.

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Alle Personen usw. gehören Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Ich wache auf und schaue mich um, als meine blick auf den twilight Kalender fällt, den mir meine Mutter zu Weihnachten Geschenkt hatte. Heute ist der 27 Juni, aber gestern war doch erst der 25 Juni? War der Tag gestern nicht geträumt? Bin ich immernoch in Twilight? Es war als ob meine schönsten Träume wahr würden. Ich war wirklich in Twilight! Ich konnte Bella, Edward und die anderen Cullens kennenlernen! Ich könnte auch ein Vampir werden! Ich vermochte mir garnicht auszumalen wie es werden werde. Aber halt! Wie konnte ich der Freund der Cullens werden? Ich war nicht Bella. Edward würde sich sicher nicht in mich verlieben. was für eine eklige Vorstellung! Und Alice und Rosalie(in welche ich mich nie verlieben würde) hatten schon ein Freund. Es schien aussichtslos, wie konnte ich mich nur mit ihnen anfreunden? Da fiel mir auch ein das Edward ja Gedanken lesen kann. Ein Gedanke von mir das sie Vampir sind und Edward würde mit den anderen, um deren Geheimnis zu waren, verschwinden. Wie kann ich sie bloß zu meinen Freunden machen. Doch Plötzlich hatte ich eine Idee. Wie sind den die anderen bis auf Jasper Vampir geworden? Warum hat Carlise sie verwandelt? Nun wusste ich die Lösung. Ich musste "Selbstmord" begehen und Carlise oder ein anderer müsste dabei sein. aber nicht zu nah, sodass er mich retten kann. Dann riss mich meine Mutter die mich zum Aufstehen bewegte aus den Gedanken, bevor ich denn Gedankengang beenden kann. Ich gehe die Treppe herunter, wo ich mir unten angekommen in der Küche Frühstück mache und meinen Gedanken nachgehe. Was wäre aber wenn sie mich übersehen? Wenn sie mich nicht retten? Wenn ich es ohne Vampiergift überleben würde? Was soll ich meiner Mutter erzählen? Was wenn ich sterben würde? Und da war noch das Problem das Edward mich durchschauen könnte. Ich könnte ja auch ganz offen zu ihnen gehen und fragen ob sie mich verwandeln würden. Aber das würden sie wie man am Beispiel Bellas sehen kann nicht tun. Währendessen hatte ich ganz automatisch mein Frühstück gegessen und befinde mich gerade dabei in die Schule zu fahren. Während der Autofahrt überlege ich was ich tun kann um zu verhindern, dass Edward herausfindet dass ich sein Geheimnis kenne, denn eins weiß ich, ich werde denn ganzen Tag nur daran denken müssen. Obwohl ich wusste, dass um sosehr ich versuchte nicht daran zu denken ich immer mehr daran denken werde, versuche ich als ich nun auf dem Parkplatzt ankomme die Biostunde von Gestern zu wiederholen. Doch da sehe ich nun das an dem Platz wo der Transporter und der Volvo stand jetzt wieder andere Autos stehen. Verwirrt darüber warte ich am Parkplatzt darauf das Bella oder Edward endlich ankommen. Während ich warte bemerke ich nicht das es geläutet hat und werde jäh aus meinen Gedanken gerißen als Kevin, der Idiot an unserer Schule, mich fragt: "Hast du heute noch vor in die Schule zu gehen oder fliegst du dann gleich mit deinen Vampierkräften nach Eddibärli?" "Ach sei Ruhig Kevin!" entgegne ich ihm während ich die Treppen hochstürmte."Ist unser Eddibärli jetzt sauer? Will er mich beißen?" ruft er mir nach, und seine ganze Clique lacht fies. Zornrot stürme ich durch die Schule. Wenn ich endlich Vampir bin werde ich wahrscheinlich ganz ausversehen meine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren und ihn zu einem Vampir werden lassen ihn die 3 Tage Qualen leiden lassen und danach werde ich ihn einfach umbringen. Stop! Edward könnte hier sein und sie werden mich bestimmt nicht verwandeln wenn ich solche Gedanken habe. Leise betrete ich das Klassenzimmer, doch ich bin zu spät. Ein Blauschein! na toll. mein inneres fluchen endet jedoch als ich sehe das der Platzt von Edward lehr ist. Ebenso fehlt Bella. Ich frage Herr Buchner wo Edward und Bella sind, da ich nicht weiß, dass ich wieder in der realen welt die ganze Klasse bricht in Gelächter aus. Da bemerke ich es auch und denke laut: "Ich bin nicht in Twilight?". Jetzt lachen wirklich alle. Ich könnte vor Scham im Boden versinken. Selbst der Lehrer muss Lächeln wird darauf aber gleich wieder ernst und verkündet mir dass ich am Freitag in der 10 Stunde bei ihm Nachsitzen soll. Warum bin ich nicht mehr in Twilight? Was ist los? Was ist gestern passiert? Darüber denke ich die Restliche Stunde nach. Auf dem Gang werde ich jetzt nochmehr gemobt mit Sprüchen wie: "Was ist den los? Kommt dein Edward nicht und beschützt dich?". Ich überstehe den Restlichen Tag noch irgendwie und sitze nun zuhause und überlege was ich heute anders als Vorgestern getan habe sodass ich nicht mehr in Twilight bin. Doch mir fällt nichts ein. Auf die Stunde bei Herr Buchner Morgen freue ich mich auch nicht gerade. Am Abend weine ich mich dann mit Twilight im Arm in den Schlaf.

* * *

und schonwieder ist ein Kapitel zuende. Bitte Reviewt damit ich weiß wie ich mich verbessern kann. ich freu mich riesig über jedes review. und falls ihr ideen habt was Jacob für ein Vampiertalent haben könnte(es bildet sich ja schon wärend mann Mensch ist) schreibt es bitte auch in die Review Box.


	3. Chapter 3

28:Juni:13

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte also danke ich für jede Hilfe die ich bekommen kann.

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Alle Personen usw. gehören Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Ich wache auf und schaue mich in meinem Zimmer um. Ich merke das ich geweint hatte und mir viel ein was gestern passiert ist. Ich hatte mich vor all meinen Kameraden blamiert. Die Twilight Welt ist weg. Alle denken ich sei verrückt. Was soll ich bloß tun? Ich weiß es nicht und hoffe das ich es im laufe des Tages erfahren werde. Ich zog mich an und ging langsam die Treppe hinunter wo ich mir ein Brot mache und losfahre. Verdammt bin ich spät dran. Ich rase die Straße entlang. in der Schule angekommen steige ich aus meinem Wagen und sehe wieder Bella an ihrem Rotem Transporter lehnen. Ich verstehe rein garnichts mehr. ich dachte es wäre nur ein Traum gewesen, aber hier steht Bella und am anderen Parkplatztende Edward. Irgendwoher kenne ich diese Szene aber ich weiß nicht woher. Ich gehe auf Bella zu und will sie gerade Ansprechen da höre ich ein Auto und drehe mich um. Als ich dann das Blaue Auto auf den Parkplatz fahren sehe wird es mir klar. Ohne weiter zu überlegen stoße ich Bella zur Seite. Weg von ihrem Transporter. Bella schreit laut auf und fragt was das soll. Alle drehen sich zu uns um als plötzlich das blaue Auto in den Transporter knallt. Plötzlich steht ein Verblüfter Edward neben mir der mich komisch von der Seite anschaut. Mist er darf auf garkeinen Fall... Jetzt hab ich schon wieder daran gedacht. Bitte Bitte er darf meine Gedanken Jetzt nicht lesen können. Und es scheint als könne er es nicht da er keinesfalls überrascht schaut was er ja täte wenn er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen. Er kann meine Gedanken nicht lesen. Ich werde jedoch unterbrochen als Bella mich stotternd fragt:"Wie? Was? Woher wußtest du das das Auto kommt?". Verdammt. hätte ich sie bloß von Edward Retten lassen. "Weiß ich nicht." antworte ich. "Aber warum hast du das getan? Es muss doch ein Grund haben." hakt sie nach. Was soll ich ihr bloß sagen? Ich könnte sagen ich hätte eine Vorahnung gehabt. Aber ich frage:"kannst du mir nicht einfach danken und es dabei belassen?". Bella antwortet:"Nein!"."Ich hoffe du stehst auf Enttäuschungen." sage ich und gehe in die Schule. Als ich mich umblicke sehe ich wie Bella mir nachblickt. Ich gehe in meinen Unterricht und den restlichen Schultag passiert nichts mehr. Zuhause überlege ich warum ich heute wieder in twilight bin gestern aber nicht. was hab ich anders gemacht. wechselt sich es ab. Doch da habe ich die idee das es damit begonnen hat das ich mit dem twilight buch geschlafen hab. und lege es mir auch jetzt wieder unter das Kopfkissen. ich mache noch meine hausaufgaben und schlafe dann ein.

* * *

Dieses Kapitel ist leider wieder sehr kurz was daran liegt das ich bevor irgendetwas anderes passiert will das er sich in bella verliebt. Ich kann leider nur schlecht Romantische szenen schreiben und weiß nicht wie ich schreiben soll das er sich verliebt, da ich es selber nie war. bitte schreibt in der Reviewbox wie ich gut das verlieben beschreiben kann. Ich danke für die Unterstütztung von Goldschimmer und Miriam. immer wenn ich ein Review lese freu ich mich total. ich schaff es leider nicht längere Kapitel zu schreiben aber dafür gibt es jeden Tag eins. Leider krig ich nur wenig rückmeldung also Reviewt bitte damit ich mich verbessern kann. Danke im voraus.


	4. Chapter 4

29:6:13

Dies ist meine erste Geschichte also danke ich für jede Hilfe die ich bekommen kann.

Ich habe gerade etwas Stress mit der schule hole aber jetzt die Kapitel Seit Samstag nach.

ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte! Alle Personen usw. gehören Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

An diesem Tag wache ich nicht wie jeden morgen von einem lautem Wecker auf sondern werde von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Heute ist Samstag und ich kann endlich wieder einmal ausschlafen. Ich ging in Bad und mache mich fertig. Danach gehe ich in die Küche und mache mir Frühstück. Da ich heute nichts zu tun habe, gehe ich in die Stadt zum einkaufen von Anziehsachen. als ich auf dem weg in die Stadt bin, sehe ich Bella vor mir gehen. ich will sie Ansprechen doch mein Mund ist Trocken. Ich bleibe stehen und merke das mein Herz zu rasen beginnt. Was ist nur mit mir los? Ich will weitergehen doch ich kann nicht. ich stehe einfach nur da und schaue Bella nach. Als Bella um die Ecke biegt fasse ich mich schnell wieder und lauf normal weiter. Was war das den jetzt? Warum hab ich sie nicht angesprochen? Sie sah so schön aus als sie vor mir ging. Woran denk ich den da wieder? Was ist heute nur los mit mir? Ratlos gehe ich weiter und komme schließlich bei dem Geschäft an. ich gehe langsam immernoch von Bella verzaubert auf die Tür zu. Als ich dann in das Gebäude gehe, kommt mir ein kühler Luftzug entgegen. Gemächlich gehe ich auf den Gläsernen Aufzug zu welcher gerade herunterfährt. Ich steige in den Aufzug und fahre nach oben. in der Abteilung für Herrenmode kann ich nichts finden was ich mir leisten kann und was mir gefällt. Daher verlasse ich das Geschäfft wieder. Ich habe keine Lust mehr Klamotten zu kaufen. Ich konnte seit ich Bella getroffen habe nur noch an sie denken. Was zur Hölle ist los mit mir? ich beschließe schließlich noch ein Eis zu essen, Da ich hoffe so auf andere Gedanken zu kommen. Die nächste Eisdiele ist nicht so weit weg sodass ich bequem zu fuß dahin kommen kann. Ich mache mich sofort auf den weg. doch die Eisdiele ist leider zu. Bei der ganzen Aufregung um Bella hab ich die zeit vergessen sodass es mittlerweile 20 Uhr ist. Schnell eile ich nach Hause da ich meiner Mutter versprochen habe nicht zu spät zurück zu kommen. Außerdem habe ich großen Hunger. zuhause esse ich Abendbrot und versuche noch ein bisschen zu lesen was aber kläglich scheitert da ich immer an Bella denken muss. Schließlich gebe ich es auf und Schlafe mit dem Twilight Buch ein.

* * *

Und das war wieder ein Kapitel. Hoffe euch hatts gefallen. Das nächste mal gibts 2 oder 3 Kapitel.


End file.
